Stargazing
by tpk757
Summary: Two couples share some happy moments.


Title: Stargazing 

Author: tpk757

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: Uh, slight 4th season I guess. 

Disclaimer: I don't own BtVS, like you didn't all know that! Joss and all his minions own Buffy and Angel. I am just lowly fan who likes fiction. 

Feedback: Feedback, Feedback, Feedback how do I love it? Let me count the ways.

Summary: Well gee. You just want me to give away the whole plot don't you? It's got some romance with two of my favorite couples and, uh, some death? 

Authors Note: Thank you to Em (again). Ok just popped into my head, blame the voices not me and please review! 

Stargazing

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A tear clung to her long lashes, leftover from the furious crying of just a few minutes ago. As he watched it dripped silently off her eyelashes and fell. It spread gently over her open, staring eye. He looked at her unmoving face for a long moment before letting his gaze travel over the rest of her. She lay there on the ground like a flower, picked, crushed and discarded. Some of her beauty still shone through the damage but all he could see he was the hurt done to her. It was obvious that she had put up a good fight though. Her fingernails had blood under them from where she had gouged her enemy. Her arm had been broken at sometime during the fight and now lay at a painful angle. There were scratches on her face and her body where the monster had grabbed her and she had tried to escape. At one point, he, the one who had killed her, had grabbed her by the hair and she had pulled away pulling out a large handful of it. A few strands of the wayward hair now stuck to the blood on her face. There was also blood in her hair, the red of the blood clashing with the red of her hair. 

The monster stood there admiring his work. 

"I dunno, I could have done better, been faster. Must be out of practice. Damn chip!" Said Spike looking reflectively at Willow's body. "I mean, she's not really a challenge."

Drusilla looked up from where she was finishing on her own kill. "You grew to like the witch. You were hesitant to kill her." Her face took on a hurt look. "You didn't want to hurt the Slayer."

Spike went over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Now, now pet, you know I'm completely over that." 

She looked at him for a minute then over to the bodies lying sprawled on the ground. "Now I know, but the scars still wonder." 

"Can't have that, can we?" Said Spike before he tenderly pulled her in for a kiss. The blood from her mouth mixed with the blood from his as they continued to kiss.

He however was still standing there unnoticed by the two vampires, still staring at Willow's body, at the face that he loved for so long. She came up behind him and put a hand on his arm. "Xander, come on, you have to let it go." 

He quickly turned to her. "Let it go? You died! I let you die!" 

She looked at him calmly. "Xander you didn't exactly _let_ me die." She waved her hand over to where his body lay also beaten and bloody. "Besides, don't you think it's a little late for that?" She smiled and kicked her foot through the grass. It went _through_ the grass in a much more literal sense. "Don't you think it's time to revel in our transparency?" 

He looked at her seemingly untouched and perfect and then back to her body. She sighed. "Come on." She grabbed him by the hand and pulled him away. They walked faster and faster till they were running. "Where are we going?" He asked, finding it strange to be running so fast and not be winded in the least. She laughed. "I don't know." They ran for a long time just enjoying the speed and the freedom. Finally they fell to the ground, not from exhaustion but from the laughter that neither seemed to be able to control. The two of them lay on the ground just giggling helplessly for a good long while before silence took over. They lay on the ground side by side staring at the stars.

"Wills?"

"Yes Xander?" 

"You know I love you right?" 

"Of course."

"I mean like _love_, more then best friends love."

"I love you too, Xander."

He sighed and studied the stars. "Why couldn't we ever get our act together?" 

She stared at the stars a second before replying. "I don't know, it was just never right was it?" 

He didn't say anything, just stared at the sky without really seeing, deep in thought. 

"Xander?"

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong with now?" She turned on her side to look at him.

"Now?" He looked up at her staring into her eyes. "Nothing."

A smile broke out on her face. "Nothing." She repeated with satisfaction.

Their eyes met. She slowly leaned down and he stretched upwards. Their lips meet in a gentle kiss that gradually became deeper. She fell on top of him, their lips never parting. As they continued to kiss a bright flash of light engulfed them. They broke apart and looked around in wonder. As the light disappeared so did they, but just before they flashed out of sight, the light illuminated their faces revealing smiles of pure joy.

Willow and Xander's bodies lay sprawled in the grass, motionless. Just beyond them Spike and Dru were too busy with each other to care about the empty shells of their victims that lay there unmoving, eyes staring blankly at the star filled sky.


End file.
